An ancient darkness
by Chaos Keeper
Summary: Link is faced with new problems as an ancient darkness awakens and threatens to envelop Hyrule in eternal shadow. Can Link defeat this new evil or will Hyrule fall? Read on and find out. I'm giving up ownership if anyone wants it PM me
1. Chapter 1- Memory problems

**Hey guys! It's Chaos Keeper again this time with a Zelda fanfic! I'm writing this cuz' I've always been a huge Zelda fan ever since I was little and writing one may get that wired writing feeling off my back for a while. So please enjoy and remember that I do not own The Legend of Zelda and any of its games or characters those belong to Nintendo and its original creator which I can't remember the name of. Oh yeah, Link is gonna be able to talk he just won't be doing it too often since originally, he is silent. Written in Link's POV:**

I saw nothing but darkness. _'Where am I'_ I thought as I spun around in mid-air, trying to find light. _**'Where you are going there is no light, Hero of Time. Ganondorf may have been defeated but, I will not fall as easily. The triforce is mine to control and you are but a pawn in my game and I will not be defeated, young Hero. So run and struggle for the salvation of your kingdom, feebly fight for your life and the princess's but know that in the end, it will be for naught as I will crush you, take the princess, and consume your world'**_ said a dark, evil voice. I growled in frustration as he mocked me. **'I am everywhere, young Hero. You cannot stop me for I am darkness, I embody shadows and the world of light is not without its own evils. I will draw them out, dark ancient, and powerful they will come in at the dawn of twilight to destroy you filthy creatures and there will be nothing to stop them after I kill you and your princess'** the voice mocked as it slowly faded and I was swallowed by darkness with a final scream. "Link?! Link, what's wrong?" I heard Ilia worriedly scream as I screeched. There was no other way to describe the sound except as an echoing, fearful scream filled with nothing but dread and pure, unadulterated terror. I was blinded with fear and I reflexively reached for the Master Sword which sat next to my bed while Ilia rushed out of my home. I swung the blade wildly while accidentally cutting deep into my flesh. I stumbled outside of my home and fell to the hard earth below, the impact knocking me unconscious as my blade stabbed itself into the ground only inches from my face.

I woke up in a brightly light room and groaned as I sat up. "Link's awake!" I heard a few voices scream. They sounded familiar but I couldn't seem to place them and who was this Link they were talking about. Is that my name? I can't remember. Now that I think about it I can't remember anything! I opened my eyes to see a pretty girl with blonde hair and soft, brown eyes staring at me with concern in her eyes. "Link, are you ok?" she asked worriedly. "Link? Who's Link?" I responded.

**Ok guys, what do ya think? Don't worry about the memory loss it's not gonna be a huge problem but, it will be a significant one and cuz' I'm a bit impatient it'll be resolved in the next few chapters. How, I'm not sayin' that'd ruin like half the story and I wouldn't want to do that. Anyways, this is just a preview if I don't get at least 10 good reviews asking me to continue it it'll stay as a preview until I do. Hope you liked it and as always please click that review button any and all reviews are appreciated!- Chaos Keeper**


	2. Chapter 2- Hyrule's fall

**Hey guys, it's me again with the second chapter of **_**'An ancient darkness'**_**. Hope you enjoyed the preview because now the real fun begins. Oh yeah, responding to a review; yes, Wolf Link is an individual character in this story. I have an idea for it but… I won't say how it'll play out. You'll just have to read and find out. No, I don't own The Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of the other shit except this story- Chaos Keeper**

"Link, if you're joking it's not funny" the strange girl said with slight anger in her voice. I shook my head "I keep telling you I don't know who Link is, who any of you are, or myself. The only thing I know is that something is about to happen and it's not gonna be pretty. In my dream the voice said something about Ganondorf and the world of Twilight" I said once more, wincing as the last sentence sent a shock through my brain. Images flashed through my mind of a strange imp-like creature with an ancient but cracked helmet on. A man with a glowing crack in his malevolent black armor and fiery-red hair holding an ethereal blade that radiated power growled inside my head before his eyes deadened and he fell to the floor and did not move. Lastly, a strange woman stood before me with red hair and pale almost blue skin with strange marking both on her skin and regal clothes. I shook my head as the images began to fade. _'Who were they'_ I thought as Ilia looked at me hopefully. "Nothing, I still can't remember anything. All I'm seeing is images and they only fill me with regret and anger" I said answering her unasked question. Her head fell dejectedly as she walked away to sit by a tall, burly man. "I have an idea" he said cheerily as a chill ran down my spine. _'Whatever it is, I already don't like it'_ I thought.

**Five minutes later…**

'_I knew it'_ I thought as I stood in nothing my pants in front of the tall, burly man. "If talking can't help you remember maybe action will" he said and huffed, making his nose piercing move slightly as he heavily slammed first his right then his left foot into the arena floor. I followed his motions and soon my instincts took over. He rushed towards me and gripped my shoulders tightly and I reflexively snapped my wrists backwards to grab the inside of his arms. His eyes widened in surprise as I growled and threw him out of the ring with a grunt of effort. His body slammed into the floor as dust rose slowly around him. He stood and chuckled as I looked at my hands in surprise at the feat I managed to unconsciously pull off. "Well done, my boy. It seems that thoughts may have left you but the hard work and trials you overcame haven't" he said with a grin. Looking at him, images flooded my mind once more and suddenly I remembered where I was, who he was, and who the girl with blonde hair was. "You… are…. Mayor Bo and I'm in Ordon Village in the Ordona Province" I said, it was a statement not a question. The man's eyes widened and he nodded. "So, you remember everything?" he asked and I shook my head. "No, I still can't remember who I am but I remember who you are" I said turning to the girl. "You're Ilia, a child-hood friend and my girlfriend" I said and she nodded with tears in her eyes as she ran over and leapt into my arms. Soon, after she had calmed down her face suddenly lit up. "Dad, you gave me an idea. Follow me, Link" she said and rushed out of the Mayor's home as I followed after her.

Soon, we arrived at a peaceful spring where a brown mare with a white mane stood, saddled and ready. I looked at the horse and more images flashed through my mind. "Epona?" I asked and the horse whinnied before slowly trotting forward. Ilia ran her hand through the horse's mane as it looked at me skeptically. _'Wait a minute, can horses even be curious or suspicious?' _I asked myself incredulously and closed my eyes.

"I remember I was here and you were taking care of Epona because Collin and the others got kidnapped during my delivery. I chased after them but couldn't keep up so I came back and you were upset because I pushed Epona too hard. You had just wished me luck when they showed up again and took you away. I had grabbed the sword I was supposed to deliver and chased after you guys but, I couldn't keep up after you entered a twilight realm. I was forcibly sent in and transformed into wolf form but Epona couldn't follow. I fell unconscious and that's where I met… Midna! That's who she was and Ganondorf! He was the one who… he forced her to destroy it!" I exclaimed in anger and relief. Tears of regret fell as all of my memories flooded back and suddenly everything clicked as my eyes snapped open. "Oh shit!" I shouted and rushed towards my home while Ilia just stood there in shock. Within minutes I standing in front of Ilia out of breath as she looked at me even more shocked than before (if that was even possible). "Then I'm coming with you" she said and I looked at her in surprise before nodding and swinging into Epona's saddle as I clipped the Master Sword's sheath onto my back and hooked the Hylian Shield onto the sheath. Ilia nimbly leapt on behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

I pulled on the reins and Epona reared before swinging off to the right and rushing through a side tunnel that led to the Temple of Time. "So that's the sword of evil's bane" Ilia said in wonder as we rushed off towards Hyrule castle. I nodded as I quickly pulled out my bow, nocked an arrow, and fired into a bokoblin's skull, blood flowing freely as it fell to the dirt below. Its body evaporated as we galloped past and I slashed another in the chest. Ilia gasped as we came within sight of the castle town and I looked up in horror. Hyrule had fallen. The town was in smoking cinders and screams could be heard even from this distance. Soon, I heard a cannon blast and Aishei's voice shout "Come on men, we need to hold off these beasts long enough for the princess and the civilians to escape!" I sheathed my sword and spurred Epona on even faster. "Ilia, get ready to take the reins. I'm gonna turn into wolf form and I need you to follow me into town and explain to the female knight leading the men who I am then, hurry and escape with the others" I said as she nodded. I leapt off of Epona as Ilia quickly snatched the reins and I began to change. Darkness seemed to swarm around me as fur quickly grew on my body, my clothes being absorbed by my new canine fur. My limbs shortened as my fingers turned into paws and my legs became hind while a tail sprouted from my pants. My teeth became sharper than most swords as they elongated slightly and my face became feral. I snarled as my blonde hair shifted to jet-black and rapidly grew longer. My eyes gained a wild look while my ears shifted to their beast-like form but my ear piercings stayed. I writhed in familiar pain as my bones finished rearranging themselves and the transformation completed.

I slammed onto the dirt and slowly raised my head to look forward with my new enhanced senses. I growled and sprinted forward, easily outrunning Epona and Ilia. As I ran past them I turned my head to look back at her and gave her a fanged grin which she returned in slight shock before my nose caught the scent of blood. My head snapped forward and I howled as anger flooded me and urged me even faster. I broke through what was left of the wooden gates and ran straight toward Ashei who was still fighting with her friends. She was wounded, badly; her stance showed it even as she cut through bokoblin after bokoblin blood poured from a gash in her left shoulder and she limped with every step. I thought of how strong she was, she had even saved me back when I was searching for princess Zelda inside the castle. I rushed forward with a fearsome howl of rage. The sound struck fear among the armies' ranks especially the bokoblins ahead.

The two armies froze until a foolish hylian archer fired an arrow that plunged into my left hind leg. I snarled in pain as I slowed before narrowing my eyes and forcing myself forward. The bokoblins realized that sitting still may not be a good idea as I leapt with a roar and started demolishing their ranks. The humans and hylian royal guard began to unfreeze after they realized that I was on _their _side not the bokoblins and the idiot archer was being yelled at by Ashei while the rest of the army charged into battle with renewed vigor. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my side and looked to see a dying bokoblin foot soldier with a sick grin on his face as he twisted the blade and I yelped. _'Dumb bastard, die already'_ I thought as I bared my fangs and ripped his head off his shoulders effectively killing him. _'Damn, I won't be able to maintain this form much longer'_ I thought as I slashed a bokoblin archer's back and bit into another's neck. _'Just….. a bit…. more'_ I thought as I barely ducked underneath another bokoblin's blade before realizing that they had trapped me in a circle of spearmen ready to skewer me. "Link!" I heard Ilia shout as she threw the Master Sword. I leapt up in the last second possible and caught the hilt in my mouth as an ethereal glow enveloped me.

Several bokoblins fell in a circle as the light cleared. I stood back in my human form with my hylian armor on, its golden glow making me a fearsome sight as I growled and began deftly dancing through the bokoblins ranks. Not one movement was wasted as I spun, slashed, stabbed, parried, blocked, and dodged with every motion. Soon, only a handful of the original army stood as I whipped out my Gale boomerang and threw it at a nearby explosive barrel. The explosive was swept up in the ensuing whirlwind and was brought towards me. I caught it and with a great heave threw it at the surviving bokoblins. Their eyes widened in fear as I replaced the boomerang with my bow and fired an explosive arrow.

**The next day….**

"Link, it's time to wake up. Princess Zelda wants to speak with you" Ilia said softly. I groaned and sat up slowly with her help. _'I really need to beat the crap out of that archer'_ I thought as I winced because of my wounds. It seems that Hylian armor while strong isn't invincible and neither is my wolf form. She helped me into my pants and boots but, we had to leave the shirt off because otherwise I wouldn't be able to move because of the bandages. I slowly sat down in my wooden seat as Ilia left the room and Princess Zelda entered. "Hello Link, how are you feeling?" she asked with only a slight amount of concern in her voice. It always creeped me out how she always seemed so devoid of emotion. I don't think I've ever seen her give a genuine smile that truly lit up her face. She was always so artificial, never really putting much feeling into anything she only… made sure it was done correctly, I guess. I nodded and she gave a grim smile. "I apologize for my soldier's incompetence especially since it was such a foolish mistake to shoot at you" she said sadly and I just shrugged. Anger blazed in her eyes when she raised her head. "How can you be so calm?!" she shouted. My eyes widened as she began to release all of the pent up emotions within her. Guess she isn't a robot after all.

**A few minutes later….**

"I'm sorry" she sobbed into my chest while I awkwardly held her in my arms. _'Geez, how did she go from complacent to pissed the fuck off to sad. Girls are so… weird' _I thought as I gently raised my hand to stroke her hair. She slowly stopped crying as she stepped away from me. 'Well, guess we better get back to business then" she said and I nodded. We took seats opposite of each other at the wooden table inside of my tent as she began to explain what was going on. I gasped at the end of her explanation. "Anyways, as I was saying a feel a more threatening evil not far o-"she was cut off as I stood suddenly. _'No! It was just a dream! H- How can that horrible darkness be anything other than a nightmare! I can't believe it! I refuse to believe it! But….. I just saw with my own eyes. Bokoblins aren't that organized so, there's no way that they could have just pulled an organized attack like that. That bastard thinks he can crush us that easily' _I thought as I began to regain my calm. I grinned like a madman and raised my head to the sky as I walked outside of my tent followed by a concerned Zelda. "We won't fall that easily! Do you hear me you bastard! I will not allow you to have this world!" I roared to the empty sky as it began to rain slightly. Zelda; seeing that I was ok, smiled and walked over to me. "Come back inside Link, you'll catch a cold" she said and I nodded as she grabbed my hand and we walked back inside my tent.


	3. Chapter 3- I apologize

**Sorry guys, I'm giving up ownership of this one. I started it out with all these amazing ideas but lately, I can't come up with anything. I don't understand why but it is what it is. If you want ownership PM me- Chaos Keeper**


End file.
